Get Out of My Head
by Skoila
Summary: After helping Nnoitra, Szayel decides he wants to use the other Espada in one of his 'experiments'. M/M, PWP, non-con, bondage.


**Get Out of My Head**

I do not own Bleach, or any of the characters. No money will be made from this story.

A/N: I feel that the only way to get better at writing is to write, and to have other people comment on that writing. Any comments/critiques would be appreciated.

_Szayel. That fucker._

Nnoitra was awakening in a rather uncomfortable position. He was kneeling, with his legs spread apart and his arms secured behind his back. In addition to this, his clothes seemed to be missing.

_I never should have trusted that conniving bastard. Never should have turned my back on him._

He was almost certain that Szayel was responsible for his current predicament. He growled and tried, unsuccessfully, to extricate himself from his bonds. He heard a door open behind him and attempted, also unsuccessfully, to see who was there. Soon enough a pink haired figure stepped into his vision, confirming his suspicions about the responsible party.

"Hope you aren't too uncomfortable."

Nnoitra glared. _As soon as I get out of here, I am going to kill him._ He made sure that this was clear to Szayel through a great deal of yelling and the significant use of profanity.

"Oh, don't be that way. We're just going to do a little experiment."

Nnoitra was yelling again. "…Going to fucking kill you, you fucking perverted bastard!"

Szayel turned his back on the swearing Espada and shuffled through several objects on a desk until he found the one he was looking for. He turned back to Nnoitra.

"Now, I suggest you be more civil, or else I will be forced to use this on you." Szayel held up the pink and black ball gag he had retrieved from the desk so that Nnoitra could see it. "And I should warn you, these are _my _toys."

Nnoitra merely launched into another round of expletives and resumed struggling against his bonds.

"Your choice. It's a shame—you have such a pretty mouth."

Szayel stepped towards Nnoitra, who decided it might be a good idea to shut his mouth.

_No way in hell is that thing going in my mouth._

The bound Espada clenched his jaws shut as Szayel grabbed him, and then shook his head from side to side, trying to dislodge the scientist's hand.

"Be a good sport. I'm nothing if not a man of my word, and you've gotten me all excited to play with my toy now."

He tried once more to pry Nnoitra's jaws open, gave up, and grabbed a handful of hair instead. He yanked Nnoitra's head back until the Espada's teeth separated slightly and forced the gag in. He tightened the straps quickly so that Nnoitra would be unable to spit it out, uncaring of the fact that they were catching painfully in the Espada's hair.

"Much better."

Nnoitra sneered as best he could before noticing that the gag seemed more uncomfortable than he had expected. At first, it was faintly spicy, but the feeling was becoming more intense with every moment. A stinging sensation was coating his tongue and the inside of his mouth.

"You see, I don't like to silence my partners—"

Nnoitra drew his lips back and attempted to force the thing out of his mouth with his tongue, but only succeeded in focusing more pain on the sensitive muscle.

"—but when it becomes a necessity, I feel that it should be as much of a punishment for them as it is for me."

The Espada had changed tactics and was now trying to dislodge the gag through a combination of shaking his head and rubbing it against his shoulder. The pain was more intense than anything he had ever felt before. Szayel was now rambling slightly.

"You're probably wondering what the stuff covering it is. You have yours truly to thank for that. I was trying to make something that I could use to stop my assistants from eating my furniture and my other experiments when I stumbled upon this wonderful substance. They had such adverse reactions that I thought it must be useful for other things as well…"

Nnoitra had given up on getting it out of his mouth. His head was lowered and his shoulders were heaving. Had he been able to move more freely he would have been writhing on the floor. Szayel finally seemed to take notice of him again.

"You seem to be experiencing a significant amount of discomfort. Are you ready to be civil yet?"

Nnoitra looked up, his one eye red and watering, and nodded almost frantically. He whimpered slightly as Szayel loosened the gag, and swallowed sharply when it was removed. Szayel placed it back on the desk and turned around to Nnoitra a moment later with an open jar. Szayel coated his fingers liberally with the substance and held them in front of Nnoitra's mouth.

_Not again, please not again…_

"Open up."

He was shaking, tears threatening to spill. He hated feeling weak, but he couldn't bear the thought of undergoing that agony again. He didn't trust himself to speak, but Szayel seemed to understand the issue.

"Relax, it will make you feel better." He licked one of his fingers. "See? Nothing bad, now open your mouth."

Reluctantly Nnoitra opened his mouth, allowing Szayel to cover this inside with the salve. The burning eased until it had faded entirely.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Szayel chuckled. "Like I said earlier, I have an experiment I want to perform, and you are particularly suited to it. I did help you with Neliel after all."

Nnoitra was about to start yelling again, but managed to catch himself in time. "I don't see how that's related, we had a deal and I followed through on my end of the bargain."

"I guess you're right, but since I've already got you here I think I'll go through with my experiment regardless."

Nnoitra scowled at this but chose, wisely, not to say anything. Szayel grinned at this slight display of submission. He undid the sash around his waist and stepped out of his hakama. He was already erect in his anticipation of his 'experiment'.

_This is just too much._

Nnoitra was unable to contain his displeasure at where this seemed to be going.

"Che, if you think I'm gonna suck you off, you've got another thing coming."

Szayel laughed, turning back to the desk in search of something once more. "No, I have something different planned. Although, I'm sure you can do amazing things with that tongue of yours." He faced Nnoitra again with a small black remote and the jar of salve from before. "You may, or may not, know this—a lot of hollows are squeamish about certain parts of their anatomy—but your hollow hole is actually the most sensitive part of your body."

He reached forward and tugged Nnoitra's eye patch down so that it hung loosely around his neck. "One thing that you almost certainly didn't know, as I have only recently discovered it, is that it can also be made to contract. Now, I couldn't help but think of all the different ways that could be of interest."

The pink-haired scientist coated his fingers generously once more with the salve. Nnoitra was doing his best to avoid letting Szayel get his hands anywhere near his exposed hollow hole when the scientist pressed a button on the remote and Nnoitra froze, feeling something vibrate deep within him.

_When the hell did __**that**__ get there?_

Szayel took advantage of Nnoitra's confusion and slipped his fingers into the Espada's void. He quickly began to coat the area with the slippery substance that covered his digits.

"I took a few liberties while you were unconscious."

Nnoitra would have growled, but it came out as a groan. The dual stimulation was almost more than he could bear, and he was harder than he ever had been in his life within a few moments. Szayel decided that he had prepared Nnoitra enough and removed his fingers. All thoughts of murderous rage had temporarily abandoned Nnoitra's mind, replaced by the overwhelming desire to feel the sensation of Szayel moving within his void again.

He shook slightly as he panted, his mouth hanging open and his eye wide and unseeing. Szayel caressed the side of his face lightly before aligning himself and pushing forward.

The bound man let out a strangled moan, his hands grasping at nothingness behind him as Szayel set a rapid pace.

"I would say, this is going – nnggg – quite well so far. Time to – ahhh – take it up a notch."

Szayel held down one of the buttons down on the remote causing the vibrator that he had placed in Nnoitra earlier to speed up dramatically. Nnoitra's entire body shook as the sensations reached a point where the pleasure bordered on something painful. He let out a long drawn out moan as he came. Szayel hissed in appreciation as Nnoitra's hollow hole spasmed around him, coming himself a few thrusts later. He pulled out with a contented sigh.

"Well, I would say that was definitely a success."

The pink-haired scientist ran his finger through Nnoitra's hollow hole once more, causing the Espada to shudder. He brought the digit to his lips, tasting himself with a smirk.

"I must say, I performed perfectly—as always."

"Let me go now, you've had your fun." Nnoitra was moving against his bonds again, despite knowing that it was useless. He could feel Szayel's fluids dripping slowly down his hair, but tried to keep his mind away from this fact.

"You know, I think I'd rather keep you here."

Nnoitra's struggling increased as he was overcome by fury. "You fucking bastard! Let me out of here!"

Szayel ignored in favor of retrieving his clothes and putting them on.

"Where do you think you're going you pervert-scientist? If you don't release me I'm gonna kill you, you ass!"

The pink haired scientist had decided that his new play toy had nothing important to say and was in the process of leaving the room. Standing in the doorway, he flicked the light switch, leaving the room dark except for the rectangle of light from the open door.

"SZAYEL!"

The door shut with a click, and there was silence. Szayel smirked to himself. _This was going to be fun._

A/N: Sorry about the pun in the title, I just couldn't help myself.


End file.
